1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hydromassage or therapy jet devices, and more particularly to an improved device of this type for use in water-bearing vessels, such as bathtubs, therapy tanks and pools, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of hydrotherapy jet units and devices are on the market at the present time, both of simple and complex designs. None, however, offer a means whereby the hydrotherapy jet unit may be removed from the tub or tank installation without substantially cutting or altering either or both the water and air pipes connected to the unit.
Many existing hydrotherapy jet units which offer a means for deflecting the hydromassage jet stream to directions other than substantially axially from the plane of jet flow and perpendicular to the wall of the vessel possess the disadvantage that portions of the body of the directional outlet member are disposed in the path of water flow. This outlet member thus tends to block the flow of outgoing water and create undesirable turbulence in the area of the entrance to the directional outlet member.
While many existing hydrotherapy jet unit outlets do not protrude substantially into the vessel and thus pose no significant risk of accident or injury to the user, none appear to offer the additional advantage of an easily removable and replaceable cover cap or escutcheon without disturbing the watertight seal of the unit in the wall of the vessel.